I'm A Goddamn Llama Legend
I'm A Goddamn Llama Legend is the premiere episode of SRorgs: The Atacama Desert. =Story= Introduction We’re on the coast of Chile in the Atacama Desert, where eighteen strangers are about to begin the journey of a lifetime. They come from different walks of life. Eighteen people from around the world, forced to work together to create a new society while battling the elements and each other. They must learn to adapt or they’ll be voted out of the tribe. In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize. Thirty-nine days, eighteen people, one Survivor. Day 1 The eighteen castaways are divided into three separate tribes. On Antofagasta is Andrew, Tom, NoAvi, Canadia, Eli & Jaylen. On La Chimba is Ryo, Gruff, Aaron, Rob, Rev & Jake. On Lascar is Shane, CC, Akir, Abby, Marcell & Barney. At La Chimba, strategy talk starts immediately as they hit the beach starting with a quick duo forming between Ryo and Gruff. Ryo is also approached by two other people for alliances, Rev and Jake. This quickly creates a majority alliance of four between Ryo, Gruff, Rev and Jake. At the Lascar tribe, alliances are getting underway as Abby, Marcell, Shane and Akir all team up. But Abby wishes Barney was in the alliance. Barney suspects a reason people might not be as open with him. Finally at Antofagasta, NoAvi and Tom are leading the strategic discussion. Tom decides to pull in Eli as a third alongside him and NoAvi. Eli is surprised to have been pulled into an alliance so quickly but is welcome to it as it goes by her general gameplan of seeming like a follower. But Andrew is already on to her fake attitude. Day 2 At Lascar, Marcell wakes up on Day 2 very confused about where he is saying he didn’t sign up for this. Behtaji, Numbers and Potato come to help him but he decides to quit the game. Back at La Chimba, the two members in the minority; Rob & Aaron are already rubbing the tribe the wrong way. Aaron by being generally not around. And Rob by making an offhand comment. Similarly at Lascar, CC is a target by not interacting with the tribe. At Antofagasta, Andrew is finding it difficult to talk with most of his tribemates except for Eli. Eli feels similarly and finds that Andrew could be a good ally for her. Day 3 The next morning, Eli goes to her alliance of Tom and Avi and convinces them to pull in Andrew as a fourth member. NoAvi also wants to work with Andrew but is antsy with a majority alliance. Andrew is happy to be in the majority but also is unsure about it’s trustworthiness. The three tribes come together for their first immunity challenge. Antofagasta and La Chimba are shocked to see that Lascar already only has five members after Marcell quit. During the challenge, Gruff is very confident with his score. He leads his tribe to victory alongside the Antofagasta tribe, sending Lascar to tribal council to vote out another member. Abby is upset about the position their tribe is in, but sees CC as the easy vote. But Akir and Shane consider another plan, to get rid of Barney and keep CC as someone to get rid of later. Before tribal they tell Abby about this plan and he is very unsure about it. Tribal Council Votes